MWDC: X-Men: First Class
by Finmonster
Summary: Professor Charles Xavier's dream of mutant and human cooperation begins to take form as he opens his Institute to teach young mutants to control their powers. But will he and his X-Men be prepared to face those who wish to see his dream die? MWDC Part 2 Book 12


**MWDC: Part 2 Book 12**

**X-Men: First Class**

**Chapter 1: Opening Day**

_ June 15__th__, 2012, upstate New York_

Professor Charles Xavier sat outside his family's ancestral home, looking up at the old, ivy covered walls that had been spared in the recent renovations. He clasped his hands together in his lap as he studied the building which held his dreams for the future.

Charles was nearing his middle ages, with soft blue eyes and a completely bald head. He wore a green turtle neck, a brown jacket and a pair of brown pants over his slim frame. He sat in a mechanical wheel chair on the green lawn of his property, looking up with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, Professor," a woman's voice greeted. Turning, Charles saw a woman of African descent walking towards him. She appeared to be in her late thirties, with pure white hair and clear blue eyes. Her hair was held back by a lavender scarf and she wore a purple sweater along with a light blue skirt and a pair of white shoes.

"Good morning, Ororo," he replied, greeting her with a warm smile, "How are you this fine morning?"

"I am well. I was just tending to my garden," Ororo explained, "Are you excited to open the school today?"

"This is a culmination of a dream I've had since before I started teaching you," Charles said with a smile, "Yes, I am very excited."

"Will the other faculty members be arriving soon?" she asked.

"Forge is working in the basement, as always," Charles said with a smile, "And Ralph will be here with his wife and daughter shortly. As for Lawrence…"

As Charles spoke, a black motorcycle pulled into the drive way. Its rider was wearing a black motorcycle helmet with the visor down, a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, brown leather boots and gloves. The motorcycle came to a stop next to them before the rider stepped off and walked over to Charles and Ororo. As he walked up to them, he removed his helmet, revealing his face and head were completely wrapped in medical bandages, with only two small holes where he could see through.

"Lawrence," Charles greeted the man with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Professor," he replied in a slightly raspy voice.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Larry," Ororo said as she walked over and pulled him into a hug, which Larry awkwardly returned.

"The feeling's mutual, Ro," Larry said with an awkward chuckle before he looked up at the mansion.

"Hasn't changed a bit," he commented.

"Perhaps not on the outside," Charles replied, "But you'll find the inside has changed a great deal."

"You didn't give Forge his own lab, did you?" Larry asked, earning only a nervous glance from Ororo, "We're already dead, it's just a matter of time."

Charles merely chuckled as he shook his head slightly.

"Why don't we get your things inside, Lawrence," he suggested as they began to move towards the mansion. As they did, a black, expensive looking car drove up the driveway, stopping next to them.

As the car pulled to a stop, the doors open and three people stepped out. One was a man around the same age as Ororo and Larry. He had wavy light brown hair, blue eyes and a rather large nose. He wore a red button up shirt and black pants along with white tennis shoes. Along with him was a woman roughly the same age. She had short black hair and brown eyes along with a slim physique. She wore a light purple blouse and a black skirt along with black shoes. The third person was a girl in her teens. She had long, rust colored hair which she wore in a long pony tail that came down to her lower back. She wore a tight fitting, white, tank top under a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the front open. She also wore a snug pair of jeans and red tennis shoes. Her most noticeable feature however, was the fact that her skin was a shiny, metallic grey and her eyes were completely white.

"Ralph!" Ororo said happily as she walked over to the man and pulled him into a hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Ororo," Ralph replied happily as he returned the hug, "You remember my wife, Sue, right?"

"Of course," Ororo replied, "How wonderful it is to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Ororo," Sue replied, smiling as she pulled the other woman into a hug.

As the two women talked, Larry walked over to Ralph and shook his hand.

"Been a long time, Ralphie," Larry said.

"It has, good to see you, Larry," Ralph replied smiling at his old friend.

"It's so good to see you again, Larry," Sue said, walking up and shaking Larry's hand.

"Same to you, Susie," he replied with a chuckle.

"It's wonderful to have you back, Ralph," Charles said as he wheeled over to him and shook Ralph's hand.

"It's good to be back, Professor," Ralph replied, pulling his wife over in a one armed hug.

"Excellent," Charles said with a smile, before his gaze fell on the young girl Ralph and Sue had brought with them, "You must be Cessily."

"Yeah," she said hesitantly, "My mom and dad have told me a lot about you, Professor."

"And they have spoken most fondly of you," Charles replied, "It's my great pleasure to have you here as one of my students."

"So I'm not the only one?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at all, my dear," Charles replied, just as another car pulled into the drive, "In fact, here's one of your fellow classmate now."

As the car pulled to a stop, two people emerged. One was a middle aged man, short greying black hair, green eyes and a mustache. He wore a white button-up shirt along with brown slacks, a brown leather belt and brown shoes. Along with him was a girl about Cessily's age. She had a slim physique and fair skin, with long red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a light yellow tee-shirt and slim, denim jeans along with brown boots on her feet.

"Professor!" the girl called happily, waving to Charles with one hand while slinging a bag over her shoulder as she walked.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Jean," Charles greeted her, shaking her hand when she had gotten close enough.

"It's great to see you again too," Jean replied, before turning her head and noticing Cessily for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Jean laughed in surprise before holding out her hand to shake Cessily's, "You must be another student here. I'm Jean Grey."

"Cessily Dibny," Cessily replied, shaking Jean's hand and giving her an awkward smile.

"I've known Jean for quite some time now," Charles explained "I helped her when her powers manifested when she was young."

"Cessily, why don't you take your new friend here into the mansion and get yourself settled?" Ralph suggested, "We have a few things that need discussing."

"Alright," Cessily replied, nodding as she picked up a large duffle bag and threw it over her shoulders before she and Jean began making their way down the driveway towards the mansion.

"Man, this place is huge," Cessily commented with a low whistle, "My dad said the Professor was old money but still, I had no idea the school would be like this. I mean, my mom's side of the family is pretty well off, but nothing like this."

"I know," Jean agreed with a nod, a look of wonder on her face as they walked up a few stone steps to the mansion's front door, "This is pretty exciting."

Opening the door, the two girls stepped into the entrance hall. The large room stood two stories tall, a staircase in front of them leading to a landing on the floor above. The floor was made of dark, rich wood and the walls were covered in white plaster. The room was illuminated by the light coming from the brass chandelier fitted with electric bulbs hanging from the center of the ceiling. There were large doorways leading out of the room to the left and the right of the girls as well as two in the wall across from them, flanking the staircase. The landing on the second floor also branched off into halls leading to the left and right. To the direct left of the front door was a small door which most likely led to a coat room.

"Wow," Jean whispered as she looked around as Cessily let out another impressed whistle.

"Where do you think our rooms are?" Jean asked, earning a shrug from Cessily.

"Second floor would be my best guess," Cessily replied, pointing up the staircase.

"Let's go," Jean suggested as she began to make her way towards the staircase, Cessily following along, "So, I guess we should get to know each other. Where are you from?"

"Long Island," Cessily answered, "You?"

"New York City," Jean replied, "My dad's a history professor at NYU."

"What about your mom?" Cessily questioned as they reached the stairs and began to make their way up.

"She more of a stay at home mom," Jean explained, "What do your parents do?"

"My mom's something of a philanthropist and a socialite," Cessily explained, "Like I said before, she comes from money. She helped fund this school along with the Professor."

"Wow, that's so cool," Jean beamed, "What about your dad?"

"He's a writer. A mystery writer to be specific," Cessily elaborated with a half-smile.

"Is he good?" Jean questioned as they reached the second floor landing.

"Yeah, he's pretty good," Cessily replied with a shrug as the smile fell away from her face, "He just…can't get anyone to publish him."

"Let me guess," Jean said, a serious look crossing her face, "It's because he's a mutant, right?"

Cessily nodded in reply.

"People are so stupid," Jean grumbled, shaking her head, before glancing at Cessily, "But I'm guessing you already knew that, right?"

"What gave it away?" Cessily asked sardonically, indicating to her metallic skin.

"Just a guess," Jean chuckled, before smiling sadly, "Still it's a shame that not all mutants can pass for…well, normal."

"Eh, who wants to be normal?" Cessily asked with a half-smile and shrug, "Mutant and proud. My parents don't care, neither do my grandparents, though my mom's aunt still believes my grandparents should have cut her off for marrying my dad."

"Not everyone took you being a mutant well though, did they?" Jean asked, though it sounded more like a statement to Cessily.

"I had some…friends in school who didn't care for my new look," Cessily said sadly before seemingly shaking it off, "But if they don't like it, well screw them. Who needs them, right?"

"Right," Jean agreed with a nod, "So, what can you do? I guess that's as much of part of us as where we are from."

"I inherited my dad's powers," Cessily explained as she held out her arm which began to stretch unnaturally long, her skin flowing like liquid metal, "Just with a few differences."

"Differences?" Jean asked as she looked at Cessily's arm in amazement, "What kind of differences?"

"Well, where he's more Gumby," Cessily explained as her hand morphed into a single, solid mass before growing thinner and more pointed until her whole arm resembled a giant blade, "I'm a bit more Terminator. If you get my drift."

"I think I do," Jean replied with a note of caution as Cessily quickly shook her arm, returning it to its original state.

"It's a little tricky holding the shapes I want but my dad just says I need practice," Cessily said as she rubbed her arm, "What about you? What can you do?"

"I'm telekinetic," Jean explained as she held out her hand and her bag floated off her shoulder and hovered next to her as Jean bit her lip nervously, "…and telepathic."

"Wait, telepathic? That means you can read minds doesn't it?" Cessily questioned with a suspicious look on her face, "Earlier, were you…"

"No, I wasn't, I swear," Jean said before Cessily could finish, holding her hands out in front of her, which caused her bag to fall to the floor with a loud thump, "It's just that even when I'm not trying to listen to someone's thoughts, I end up picking up on their emotions. I haven't quite figured out how to block it all out yet. I would never go poking around your head uninvited."

"Alright, well let's keep it that way, huh?" Cessily joked as she picked up Jean's bag and handed it back to her.

"No problem," Jean replied as she took the bag and slung it back over her shoulder. As she did someone poked their head out from around a corner down one of the halls and began walking towards them.

She was a slim girl roughly the same age as them, with blue eyes, pale skin and wavy auburn hair that hung down to her shoulders. She wore a red jacket over a black tank top along with blue jeans and black leather boots. She smiled as she approached the girls.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone out here," she commented with a English accent as she stopped in front of the girls, "You two must be our new students."

"Uh, yeah," Cessily replied with a nod of her head.

"Good to meet you," she said as she held out a hand with red painted nails to them, "I'm Wanda Maximoff."

"Jean Grey," Jean introduced herself and shook Wanda's hand.

"Cessily Dibny," Cessily added, shaking Wanda's hand as well.

"Are you a student here too?" Jean questioned.

"Sort of," Wanda explained, "The Professor took me in when I was a kid and helped me train my powers. I only stay here during the summer and the winter hols though, as I'm attending another school right now."

"Another school?" Cessily asked, "There's another special school for mutants?"

"It's a special school alright," Wanda said evasively as she shrugged her shoulders, "Just not for mutants."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, a look of confusion on her face. Wanda bit her lip nervously as she glanced between the two other girls.

"That's honestly all I'm at liberty to say," Wanda explained as she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"At liberty to say?" Cessily repeated as she cocked an eyebrow at Wanda, "What is it, some kind of secret agent school?"

Wanda shrugged again without comment.

"How about I show you girls to your rooms and then give you a tour of the place, alright?" Wanda suggested, desperate to change the subject.

"Uh, sure," Jean agreed with a nod and a somewhat forced smile. Smiling back, Wanda turned around and began walking down the hall she had come from, beckoning the girls to follow her. As Wanda turned her back to them, Cessily look at Jean with a "What the hell?" expression to which the other girl shrugged helplessly before following Wanda, Cessily reluctantly trailing along behind them.

"So, these are where the girls' rooms are going to be," Wanda explained as they turned a corner and began walking down a long hall with a number of wooden doors on each side, "Right now, there are plenty of rooms to spare, but if we get a lot of students we might have to start doubling up."

"This is my room," Wanda stated as they came to a stop near the middle of the hall, before she indicated to a room slightly further down, "And that's Ms. Munroe's room. I believe I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Dibny are at the corner leading into the hall. I'm guessing those are your parents, right Cessily?"

"Yeah," Cessily agreed with a nod, "Which probably means I want to be as far away as possible."

The other girls chuckled at the comment.

"Anyway, the loo is at the very end of the hall, all nice and new for us," Wanda explained as she opened the door to her room, "I'll let you girls pick your rooms and get settled. When you're ready come get me and I'll give you the grand tour."

The girls nodded and made their way down the hall as Wanda entered her room. True to her word, Cessily took the room as far away as possible from her parents while Jean took the one next door. After taking a few minutes to empty the bags they had brought with them, Jean and Cessily made their way back to Wanda's room and knocked.

"You girls ready for your tour?" Wanda asked as she emerged, allowing a quick glimpse of the inside, where Jean could have sworn she saw the image on one of the posters hanging on the wall move.

"Yeah," Jean agreed as Cessily nodded.

"Alright, follow me," Wanda said as she began walking back the way they had come, Jean and Cessily trailing behind her.

"So, as you two may have guessed, the other hallway leads to the boys rooms," Wanda explained as she motioned towards the other hall while they made their way back towards the staircase, "Right now, we don't have any male students, so the only people down there will be the Professor, Mr. Trainor, and Forge."

"Forge?" Cessily questioned.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough" Wanda replied as they began to make their way down the stairs back towards the first floor.

"That way leads towards the parlor," Wanda explained, gesturing towards the room to their right as they walked down the stairs, "That will be where everyone watches the tele and hangs out."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Wanda turned and entered the room on the right. Inside was a large library, the majority of the wall space taken up by bookcases which were brimming with books of all different shapes and colors. Large bay windows with built in seats sat in the walls across from them and to their right, looking out onto the mansion grounds. The floor was covered by a soft, dark red carpet and in the center of the room sat a large, plush couch along with comfortable looking armchairs. Electric lights designed to look like candle sticks sprouted from the walls and a piano sat in one of the corners. Double wooden doors sat in the wall to their left while a single door sat near the corner of the room of the wall behind them.

"As you may have guessed, this is the library," Wanda explained before indicating to the double doors, "Down that way, that wing of the house has been converted into classrooms."

Beckoning them along, Wanda walked through the smaller door, leading into a small hall that appeared to lead back to the entrance hall in one direction while leading to a new room in the other. Walking into the new room, the three girls found themselves in a spacious kitchen. The white, linoleum floors where finely polished and the room was illuminated by light fixtures installed in the white plaster ceiling. One half of the room was dedicated to kitchen space, fine wooden cabinets flanking a state of the art refrigerator, oven, washing machine and other kitchen amenities. The counter tops were made of polished granite, and a granite topped kitchen island sat near the middle of the room, a picturesque basket of fruit sitting on top. The other half of the room was dedicated to a simple dining area, with a large wooden table surrounded by half a dozen or so chairs. Large windows looked out onto the grounds behind the mansion, while a door sat in the wall to their right, presumably leading to the classroom area of the mansion. A set of double doors sat in the wall to the left.

"This is obviously the kitchen," Wanda explained as she headed towards the door to the left, "We've got basically anything you want to eat here, and if we don't have it, you can ask the Professor to get it. Within reason of course."

Making their way through the doors, the trio found themselves in a large atrium. The floor was polished marble while three of the walls were covered in dark wooden paneling with candle light fixtures sprouting from the walls. The room was illuminated however by the large windows that occupied the majority of the walls to the right offering a commanding view of the area behind the mansion, as well as access to the stone patio on the other side through a glass door. Another pair of wooden doors sat in the wall across from them while the wall to their left was largely bare except for a stately looking painting of a man and a woman.

"Who are they?" Cessily questioned, pointing up at the painting as they entered.

"Those are the Professor's parents," Wanda explained, "His dad built this mansion when he came over from England."

Jean and Cessily thought Wanda would continue on into the next room, but instead she came to a stop at the center of the atrium.

"The room past here is the dining room," Wanda explained as she indicated to the door in question, "It's connected to the living room by a small hallway like the one we were in earlier. Past that in the East Wing is the rec room and the gym, where we got all sorts of entertainment and work out equipment, respectively."

"Out back we have all sorts of stuff," Wanda continued as she indicated towards the outside, "There's a garden and a greenhouse that Ororo takes care of. We have a tennis court, a basketball court, a running track, even a pool, and a big old field past that. If you go further there's a cliff looking out over the water, and near that there's a path that leads to a dock."

"We can look at all that later, however," Wanda said with a sly grin as she made her way to the wall from which the Xaviers' portrait hung from, "Because right now I have something else to show you."

Jean and Cessily gave each other questioning looks but followed Wanda all the same.

"You girls want to see something cool?" Wanda asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Um…okay," Jean agreed uncertainly after a moment.

Her grin widening, Wanda turned around and opened a hidden panel in the wall before pushing a button. A second later, the wall in front of her slid open, revealing what looked like an elevator. Wanda looked over her shoulder with a wide smile, chuckling at the shocked looks on Cessily and Jean's faces. Wanda stepped inside and beckoned the girls to join her, which they did after a moment's hesitation. As they stepped in, the door closed behind them as Wanda pressed one of the three buttons on the control panel, causing the elevator to begin sliding downwards.

"The top floor leads to the Professor's room," Wanda explained as the elevator traveled ever downwards, "He uses this lift to get between the floors for obvious reasons."

"What's below us?" Jean asked nervously as the elevator began to slow.

"It used to be a bomb shelter. I guess the Professor's father was a little paranoid," Wanda elaborated as the elevator came to a stop, "It's something much cooler now."

Before either of the girls could ask what, the doors slid open, revealing a long, metallic hallway illuminated by fluorescent lights. There was a total of six doors in the hall way. The three closest to them were simple metal doors that appeared to slide open. The three at the end however were much heavier, large round doors with Xs molded into them. Two of the doors were built into the flanking walls but the last one was built into the very end of the hallway.

"Whoa," Cessily whispered in amazement.

"What is this place?" Jean asked as she looked around in wonder.

"This is basically the main hub of the entire school," Wanda explained as she stepped out into the hallway, the others following her. Wanda stopped in front of one of the first doors and it slid open automatically for her. Behind it was a lab of some sorts, furnished with both scientific and medical equipment as well as a simple cot in the far corner of the room.

"This, as you may have guessed, is the lab," Wanda explained, "It's outfitted for all sorts of equipment used for scientific research. It also serves as a medical lab if needed."

Stepping out of the lab, Wanda moved to the room across the hall, the door opening to reveal an area completely covered in monitors, computers, servers and all sorts of other computer equipment. The whole thing buzzed with activity, with lights blinking and the monitors displaying all sorts of information as a wave of heat washed over the three girls.

"This is the computer room," Wanda explained, "It runs all of the school's systems. Forge is working on getting some air in here so that the whole thing doesn't melt down."

Moving to the room next door, the door slid open to reveal a large open room. The main fixture of the room was a large, round table that sat at its center. A large video screen sat on the wall to the side.

"They call this the War Room," Wanda explained as the girls looked around, "The teachers will use this area to discuss important matters."

"Why do they call it the War Room?" Jean asked as she and Cessily looked around the room.

"Some of the things the teachers discuss might be very important," Wanda replied with a shrug, "We're not your average boarding school after all."

Exiting into the hall, Wanda led the girls down to the end of the hallway. She turned to the door on the left, which slid open automatically as she approached. Inside was a small room, apparently some sort of observation room judging by the windows that took up most of the walls, looking out into another larger room. Most of the room was dominated by large computer consoles that faced the windows. Elevator doors sat in the wall opposite the windows.

"What is this room?" Cessily asked in wonder.

"This is the control room," Wanda explained as she stepped into the room, the girls following her inside.

"Control room for what?" Jean questioned, looking around the room.

"For that," Wanda answered as she nodded out the window. The girls gasped in shock as they looked out the window at the room beyond. It was a gigantic room shaped like a square, with what looked like white panels covering the walls, roof and ceiling, the control room located in one of the upper corners of the room.

"What the hell is that?"Cessily questioned, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"That would be the Danger Room," Wanda answered, grinning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is the Danger Room?" Jean asked concerned.

"It's a training room built to help us practice using our powers," Wanda explained, "It has all sorts of things for us to use our powers against."

"Wow," Jean said in awe, "I knew we would have a chance to practice controlling our powers but I never expected anything like this."

"Yeah, this is pretty nuts," Cessily agreed.

"Nuts?" Wanda asked with a knowing smile, "You haven't seen nuts yet."

Jean and Cessily looked at Wanda in confusion, the other girl merely smiling wider at them as she began to leave the room, beckoning the girls to follow.

Walking back into the hallway, the group stopped in front of the large door at the end of the hall.

"Okay, I'm technically not supposed to show you guys this, at least not without any supervision," Wanda explained with a nervous look on her face, "So you guys have to promise not to tell anyone I did this, okay?"

Cessily and Jean shared a weary glance before turning back to Wanda and nodding. Nodding back to them, Wanda waved her hand in front of the door, her hand becoming covered in a dark red aura. As she did, the electronic lock on the door glowed the same color for a moment. A moment passed before the lock beeped and the door slid open.

"Welcome, Professor," an electronic voice greeted.

"What did you do?" Jean asked.

"You could say that I have a…magic touch," Wanda said with a smirk before she stepped into the room.

"You know, this whole "mystery girl" routine is getting kind of old," Cessily said as she and Jean followed Wanda inside.

"Sorry, I can't resist," Wanda replied with a grin as the girls looked around the room. The room was large and circular in shape. The curved walls were covered in dark grey metal plates that reflected the light in the room. A small walkway led from the door, leading to a platform hanging in the center of the room. The platform was an advanced computer console, the most interesting facet of which was the advanced helmet attached to the console by a series of cable.

"What is all this?" Jean wondered aloud.

"This is Cerebro," Wanda explained as they walked a few feet onto the walkway.

"What the hell is Cerebro?" Cessily questioned.

"It's a device that Professor Xavier uses to track down mutants," Wanda explained, "It amplifies his psychic powers, allowing him to identify mutant signatures anywhere across the entire planet."

"My God," Jean whispered in amazement, slowly reaching out and touching the helmet, "I can't believe the professor is that powerful."

"Come on," Wanda said as she made her way to the exit, "We should get out of here before someone finds us."

Wanda lead the girls back out into the hall before stopping in front of the one door that they had yet to enter.

"This brings us to the end of our tour," Wanda said as she opened the door and lead the two girls inside. The door opened into a small hallway which in turn lead into a large room that appeared to be a hanger of some sort. Taking up most of the hanger was a large, sleek, black colored jet that sat in the center of the hanger.

"What!?," Cessily said, her mouth hanging open in shock, "You guys have a jet!?"

"Indeed we do," a new voice replied. Turning, they girls found a man approaching them. He appeared to be of Native American descent, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a slim build over which he wore a dirty white tank top and brown cargo pants along with black leather boots while a red headband covered his forehead. The most noticeable thing about him was his mechanical prosthetic left hand. It looked incredibly advanced, appearing to be a skeletal hand made out of metal and wires.

"You must be our new students," the man said, holding out his good hand to the girls, "I'm Forge, your new physics and computer science teacher."

"Forge?" Jean asked as she shook his hand.

"Just Forge," he replied with a smirk, shaking Cessily's hand as well before turning his attention to the jet, "I saw you ladies admiring my handiwork."

"You built that?" Cessily questioned.

"Well, I had some help putting the pieces together," Forge admitted, "But I'm the one who designed this beauty. I call her the Blackbird."

"It's amazing," Jean admired before turning back to Forge, "Is that part of your mutant power?"

"That is my mutant power," Forge answered.

"What do you mean?" Cessily asked in confusion.

"My mutant power is the ability to know how engineer anything I can think of," Forge explained.

"Wow, that's interesting," Jean stated, "That's a lot different than any other mutant power I've heard of."

"What can I say," Forge said with a shrug and a smirk, "I'm a special guy."

"So, this concludes our tour, girls," Wanda stated, "Hope you've enjoyed it."

"This place is amazing," Jean marveled.

"Yeah," Cessily said with a smirk and a nod, "I think I'm really going to like it here."

"I'm sure the professor will be glad to hear that," Forge stated with a smile as he began to lead the girls out of the hanger, "I think that this is the beginning of something great."

A/N: Hey guys, starting another new story in the MWDC series. I've always been a fan of the X-Man so I was excited to work on this one. Mostly exposition in this one but I can promise there will be plenty of action in the future. Hope you guys like it! Feedback and critiques are always welcome so please review! Later True Believers!


End file.
